4/20
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِنْ أَرَدْتُمُ اسْتِبْدَالَ زَوْجٍ مَكَانَ زَوْجٍ وَءَاتَيْتُمْ إِحْدَاهُنَّ قِنْطَارًا فَلَا تَأْخُذُوا مِنْهُ شَيْئًا أَتَأْخُذُونَهُ بُهْتَانًا وَإِثْمًا مُبِينًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve in eradtümüstibdale zevcim mekane zevciv ve ateytüm ıhdalünne kıntaran fe la te'huzu minhü şey'a e te'huzunehu bühtanev ve ismem mübına Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Zevcenizi bırakıp yerine bir başkasını almak isterseniz bırakacağınıza, yığınlarla mehir vermiş olsanız bile ondan hiçbir şey almayın. İftira ederek ve apaçık günaha girerek alır mısınız onu hiç? Ali Bulaç Meali Bir eşi bırakıp yerine bir başka eşi almak isterseniz, onlardan birine (öncekine) yüklerle (mal ve para) vermişseniz bile ondan hiç bir şey almayın. Ona iftira ederek ve apaçık bir günaha girerek verdiğinizi alacak mısınız? Ahmet Varol Meali Eğer bir eş yerine başka bir eş almak isterseniz, bunlardan birisine yüklerle mal (mehir) vermiş olsanız bile ondan hiçbir şeyi geri almayın. Onu iftira yoluyla ve açık günaha girerek mi geri alacaksınız! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Eğer bir eşin yerine başka bir eş almak isterseniz, öbürüne (mehir olarak) yüklerle mal vermiş olsanız dahi ondan hiçbir şeyi geri almayın. İftira ederek ve açık günaha girerek mi verdiğinizi geri alacaksınız? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Eğer bir eşin yerine başka bir eş almak isterseniz, öbürüne (mehir olarak) yüklerle mal vermiş olsanız dahi ondan hiçbir şeyi geri almayın. İftira ederek ve açık günaha girerek mi verdiğinizi geri alacaksınız?[112] * Diyanet Vakfı Meali Eğer bir eşi bırakıp da yerine başka bir eş almak isterseniz, onlardan birine yüklerle mehir vermiş olsanız dahi ondan hiçbir şeyi geri almayın. Siz iftira ederek ve apaçık günah işleyerek onu geri alır mısınız? * Edip Yüksel Meali Mevcut eşinizi bırakıp bir başka eşle evlenmek istiyorsanız, birincisine büyük miktarda mal vermişseniz bile ondan hiç bir şeyi geri almayın. Sahtekarlık ve iftira ederek ve günah işleyerek mi geri alacaksınız? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Eğer bir eşi bırakıp da yerine diğer bir eş almak isterseniz, öncekine yüklerle mehir vermiş de bulunsanız, ondan bir şey geri almayın. O malı bir iftira ve açık bir günah isnadı yaparak geri alır mısınız? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve şayed bir zevceyi bırakıb da yerine diğer bir zevce almak istiyorsanız evvelkine yüklerle mehir vermiş de bulunsanız içinden bir şey almayın, ne diye alacaksınız bir büthân ederek ve açık bir vebal yüklenerek mi? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve eğer bir zevcenin yerine diğer bir zevce almak isterseniz, onlardan birine çok bir mal vermiş olduğunuz halde bile artık ondan birşey almayınız, onu iftira ederek ve apaçık bir günaha girerek alıverir misiniz? Muhammed Esed Ama eğer bir kadını bırakıp yerine başka birini almak isterseniz, birincisine verdiğiniz hiçbir şeyi -ne kadar çok da olsa- geri almayın. 21 Ona iftira ederek ve bu yüzden açık bir günah işleyerek 22 verdiğinizi geri almak hiç olur mu? Suat Yıldırım Bir eşinizden ayrılıp da yerine başka bir eşle evlenmek isterseniz, ayrıldığınız hanıma yüklerle mehir vermiş olsanız da, içinden ufak bir şey bile almayın.Boşanmaya sebep uydurup iftira ederek, göz göre göre günaha girerek bunu almanız hiç münasip olur mu? [3,75] * Süleyman Ateş Meali Bir eşin yerine başka bir eş almak istediğiniz takdirde, onlardan birine (evvelki eşinize) kantarlarca mal vermiş olsanız dahi verdiğinizden hiçbir şeyi geri almayın. İftira ederek ve açık günaha girerek verdiğinizi alacak mısınız? Şaban Piriş Meali Bir eşinizi (boşayıp) yerine başka bir eş almak isterseniz ve öncekine mehir olarak bir yük altın vermiş olsanız bile hiç bir şeyi geri almayın; o iftira ve apaçık günah olduğu halde onu geri mi alacaksınız? Ümit Şimşek Meali Eşinizden ayrılıp da başka biriyle evlenmek istediğiniz takdirde, önceki hanımınıza yükler dolusu mehir vermiş olsanız bile, ondan hiçbir şeyi geri almayın. İftira ederek ve apaçık bir günahla onu geri almanız olacak şey midir? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bir zevcenin yerine başka bir zevce almak istemişseniz onlardan birine yükler dolusu mal vermiş olsanız da o maldan hiçbir şeyi geri almayın. İftira ederek, açık bir günah işleyerek mi geri alacaksınız onu? Yusuf Ali (English) But if ye decide to take one wife in place of another, even if ye had given the latter a whole treasure(529) for dower, Take not the least bit of it back: Would ye take it by slander and manifest wrong? * M. Pickthall (English) And if ye wish to exchange one wife for another and ye have given unto one of them a sum of money (however great), take nothing from it. Would ye take it by the way of calumny and open wrong? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri